


X-Fables

by Iwillshipuman69



Category: Fable 2 (Video Game), Fable 3 (Video Game), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles Xavier Needs a Hug, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik Lehnsherr Angst, Erik Lehnsherr Being an Asshole, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr is not a Happy Bunny, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik is a Sweetheart, F/F, F/M, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, Multi, Protective Erik, Sassy Charles Xavier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwillshipuman69/pseuds/Iwillshipuman69
Summary: The crossover between Fable the video game series and X-men that absolutely no one asked for. Because Michael Fassbender voiced King Logan. And Nicholas Holt voiced Elliot.
Relationships: Azazel/Raven | Mystique (X-Men), Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Hank McCoy/Raven | Mystique, Loga, Raven | Mystique/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 5





	1. X-Fables

Smoke filled the battlefield among the caves in the kingdom of Aurora. King Logan along with his personal entourage was fighting against the personification of darkness itself. The evil creature himself had many names but for those who live the tale. It went mostly by the crawler. For most people, they surely would have died. 

Thankfully the 3 men who were forced to enter the cave were heroes. In this world, Heroes meant you have powers. Strength, Skill, and Will. It was really rare if you possessed all 3. King Logan had access to all 3 class sets. Strength meant you were really good with a sword. Skill meant you were really good with a gun. Will meant you had access to magic. Heroes, of course, was simply a nice word of saying 

"Walter!" King Logan said yelling out to his mentor. Erik then summons "You're majesty," Logan said using the tip of his sword he lit on fire to keep the tiny ankle biters. Minions that the crawler sent out to kill him. Ben Finn, one of the kingdom's royal guards uses his will abilities to set them on fire. Soon the 3 of them are faced to face with the crawler himself. 

"You are a fragile thing... You and your kind dissolve so easily..." Crawler said. "Don't you dare underestimate us," Logan said. "You will never escape the darkness. It flocks to you. Always." Crawler said taunting the group. Logan used his ability to summon glowing blades out of thin air and attack the creature. But the crafty shadow demon teleports out of the way. "Are you thinking of your loved ones now? Of how you will never see them again?" Crawler said. "Don't listen to that thing! It'll drive you mad!" Walter said. The Crawler then simply touches Walter. One-touch is all it takes to instantly weaken him. 

Ben catches Walter as he falls to the ground. Erik then gets mad and soon lightning shoots from his fingertips but the crawler teleports back into the shadows. 

"Accept death now... It is so much easier than what is to come..." He said. The 3 heroes find the exit and see the light at the end of the tunnel. After catching their breath it takes 4 hours to reach the local villagers. It could have been shorter but much to Walter's dismay the others refused to leave him behind. 

As the village healers use their herbs to heal the older man. Logan hears a familiar voice in his head. /You are angry at how things have progressed so far?/ the woman asks. /The crawler knew you. He said that he knew who you were. Did the blind Seer not tell you about us? Did she not warn you?/ Logan said with a growl. /I understand that you are upset. You have every right to be angry. However, I want to let you know that I intend to help you beat this monster./ She said.

/How?"/ Logan asks. Soon the world around the king turned grey and a portal appeared before him. Logan doesn't hesitate to walk through. "Every hero in the world won't stop that creature," Logan said. The two figures find themselves in the base of operations called the sanctuary. A magical chamber that exists outside of Albion. Out of time and well everything really. "Perhaps not this world. But fortunately, there are others to assist us." Theresa said. "Then do it," Logan said. "As you wish. But this will get...extremely complicated." The blind seer admits. "He is threatening to plunge my kingdom and the world in darkness. Whatever price there is. I'll gladly pay the toll with my very life." Logan said. "Be careful with the words you say. They may be very well your last." She said with her well to cryptic tone.


	2. The switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiny gets a vision. Wanda gets a headache. Chaos begins to occur.

High above the sky in the secret base of the brotherhood of mutants. The members begin to plan their next move on government officials. Then suddenly the blind seer, known to only a few as Destiny, beings to have a vision. 

"What's wrong? What are you predicting now?" Erik Lehnsherr asks. Their boss is known to the world only as Magneto showing slight concern to his sister in law. Raven Darkholme aka Mystique, Destiny's ever-loving spouse, grew concerned. "I sense that we must find the Scarlet witch. She is the portal to all things." Destiny said. "Great. And by Portal...you mean magic don't you?" Erik asks. "Once more the problem is magic-based," Destiny said. 

"And why don't we inform someone with magical abilities? Magik, Wiccan, DOCTOR STRANGE?" Erik asks. "Because they will not be available to help us. This task shall only be accomplished by us." Destiny said. "This is going to be a pain in the ass won't it?" Erik asks. "It is very possible." She said. 

"Do you know where she is?" Erik asks as he puts his helmet on. "Yes. Her apartment." Destiny said. "Well then. I suppose we shall head there." Erik said reluctantly. Erik used the front entrance of Wanda's building to enter her place. Erik of course respectfully knocked on her door. "She will not answer Magnus," Destiny said. Erik used his powers to unlock the door and both mutants entered. 

"Wanda?" Erik asks. "She is on the couch," Destiny said. Erik then heads and sees his daughter clutching her head in pain. "Wanda?" Erik asks. "I shall miss you Magneto," Destiny said then takes a few steps back. "Miss me? What on earth are you talking about?" Erik asks. Then Wanda's eyes start glowing a crimson red. Then she starts to say something in an unknown language. 

The next thing Erik knew a bright light engulfed him and transported him out the way. In his place, a similar-looking man in strange armor appears before him. When Wanda awoke she rubbed her head. "Magneto...what are you doing here?" Wanda asks the man. "What's a magneto?" King Logan asks. "Erik?" Destiny asks. "Who the hell is Erik?" Logan asks.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope people are reading this


	3. Erik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik is told of the situation that he is in.

The bright white light soon disappeared and suddenly Erik immediately looked around and found himself in a chamber. "Where the hell am I?!?" Erik asks as his eyes begin to glow red with rage. "Calm yourself, Magnus," Theresa said. "Destiny what is the meaning of this?" Erik asks. "I am not the blind seer you know. My name is Theresa. And I need your help Erik Lehnsherr." She said.

  
"What kind of help?" Erik asks. He still doubts if he can trust her words. "My world is being torn apart by a foul creature called the crawler." The blind woman said. "And how am I supposed to be of assistance. If this Crawler is as terrible as you claim. Then you should have gotten heroes. Anyone else but me." Erik said. "I do not need a hero nor a king. My kingdom needs you. I need you. I need someone to do what needs to be done." Theresa said. "....tell me where it is. And I'll kill it and make it bleed." Erik said with a sigh. "You will need to gather a team of certain individuals to help you vanquish this threat." She said to him.

  
"Alright who do I find first?" Erik asks. "Earnest Faraday in Clockwork Island. You will find him easily for him in a land of metal." She said. "Oh that sounds simple enough," Erik said. "Perhaps. But not the only man to find. Mary Godwin. You shall use their knowledge to create an army that will be unable to be affected by the shadow of darkness. Then locate Captain Saker. And finally, head to silver pines to find the old king. The man who raised the current king." She explains to him.

  
"And what is his name?" Erik asks. "Lucien Fairfax." She said. "That is a horrible name," Erik said. "Perhaps...but nonetheless you must find them all." Soon she transports him to Aurora and is shocked at the doppelgangers he sees. Alex, and Logan. Although they may not look like they are clearly not. "Good news, your Highness. Walter is all patched up and ready to go." Ben said. 

  
When they returned to Albion. Erik was in quite the surprise of his doppelganger's kingdom. He has a younger brother named William and he is also very gifted. And apparently, he has a dog as well. **_/A border Collie. How cute./_** Erik thinks to himself. Soon he sees more familiar faces as well. Elliot and his wife Linda. Saul the librarian. Elise. Friends and allies of his brother really. "Your highness. Welcome back." He keeps hearing over and over again. Then he has a conversation with a fellow named Reaver. **_/Alex, Azazel, Hank, Moria, Charles, Raven.…../_** Erik thinks to himself. Seeing their faces. Hearing them speak takes Erik to good times. Reminds him of how far away they are now. It hurts him like ALMOST nothing else. 

  
"Welcome back your Highness." A woman said. Whose very voice makes Erik's blood run cold. **_/Oh no./_** Erik said in his thoughts. "What's the matter, beloved?" Isabelle said. "Daddy!" A child can be heard running up to Erik. King Logan's wife and daughter…..Only two people can hurt him like this. They have the face of his family who has been long since dead. Magda and Nina are alive here. Which makes his current situation even worse. "Nothing is wrong my love," Erik said as if he was speaking to his own deceased wife. "Perfection," Erik said lying through his teeth.

  
Soon Magda leans in and kisses Erik on the lips. **_(Dear God! She even tastes like her too!)_** Erik said screaming internally. 

**_/Theresa I am going to kill you when this is over./_ **Erik said mentally. **_(Calm yourself, Magnus. I understand how you feel but you must not forget the reason I brought you here.)_** The blind woman said to him mentally. **_(YOU CAN READ MINDS TOO?!?)_** Erik asks. **_(Yes, Magnus, I can. Now do not let yourself be distracted by your surroundings. Head to the army. Equip yourself with weapons. And find everyone I told you about.)_** She reminds him.

  
So he picks up the rifle and.hammer labeled Scattershot and the trollblight. "Wow, odd names. Really hope you are as powerful as you appear." Erik said to no one but himself. Then he decided to not bring anyone who he doesn't truly know therefore won't slow him down. Then he flies high in the air. He looks down at Albion and is amazed at the sight. He assumes that the people here aren't technologically advanced enough to build any aircraft yet. Then he lands on what he assumes to be Clockwork Island. Mainly because of the metal he sensed.

  
He then senses a metal robot approach him. He reaches for his weapon not sure if this is an enemy. "Welcome King Logan." The robot said. "Hello," Erik said. **_/Hmm this robot reminds me of my own robotic servant Ferris./_** Erik thinks to himself. "I am Huxley. Faraday made me be the tour guide of this island. The work he promised you has been completed." He said. "Ah well, then Huxley. Show me then." Erik said. Then Huxley gives the metal bender a tour of an apparent theme park. 

  
"Logan!" Faraday said. _**/Figures someone who could be like this would be a version of Tony Stark./** _Erik thinks while shaking his head. "Faraday what do you have for me," Erik said. "Well, you have seen my colins yes? That is what I call my little beauties." Faraday said with pride. "Yes, they will make excellent guard dogs and could certainly exterminate the Beatles." Erik jokes. "Awe don't worry. I made you a dog too. That way you don't have to feel jealous of your brother." He said. Then he presents the mechanical dog to Erik. Although this one is red and the other dogs were blue. "I figured that since your favorite color is red," Faraday said. "How thoughtful," Erik said. Then suddenly he gets an idea. "Are your machines able to fight?" Erik ask. "You insult me, your Majesty," Faraday said with a smirk. "Excellent," Erik said.

  
**_(Alright Theresa. One robotic army at your service.)_ **Erik said wondering if she was listening right now. ** _(Wonderful job Magnus. You are nearly done. Now you just have to find the others.)_ **She said. **_/I wonder how KING Logan is doing on my world./_** He thinks to himself as he flies towards the next person on the list. "Heh, Charles is probably freaking out right now." He chuckles at the concept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more clarification. 
> 
> Walter/Logan
> 
> Ben/Alex
> 
> Elliot/Hank
> 
> Linda/ Raven
> 
> Reaver/Azazel 
> 
> Elise /Moria
> 
> Saul/ Charles
> 
> Isabelle/Magda
> 
> Anya/Nina 
> 
> Faraday/Tony Stark  
> . And yes, I have played fable 2 and 3 and is well aware of the plotlines. But this is au fic! If you have any questions, please respond in the comments.

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know who the characters are. Look up the video game and it's characters. Also if anyone has questions please don't be afraid to comment!


End file.
